


Can I protect you?

by EdyaCouky



Series: Can I ? [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jason is an omega, Jason is pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, Roy is an omega, Stephanie is an alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdyaCouky/pseuds/EdyaCouky
Summary: When Jason learn that he is pregnant, he can't say that it makes him happy. He doesn't believe he could be a good mother, but Roy optimistic let him hope.Maybe it is a good idea ... He can only hope so





	1. Chapter 1

Jason wasn’t really thrilled when he realized he was pregnant. Not only he was an omega without a pack (Kory, Roy and him didn’t make their bond official), without a mate (he never wanted talk with Roy about what they have so maybe they were … No. They were just two friends omegas who have sex sometimes. Sex that lead him to that situation), but he was also an officially dead man who was a vigilante, an outlaw. Weirdly, it is not a safe job that subsists to needs.

How can he take care of other human being? He thought of absorption, but he made a mistake.

He didn’t success hide that to Roy and Lian.

Lian was ecstatic. The idea of being a big sister makes her day, her week, and her month.

Roy realized what that meaning and was worry too. And when Jason tell him he didn’t think keep the child, Roy was understanding and loving. But he can’t help love the idea of having a second child, a child with Jason.

And Jason, because of their happiness and optimistic, decide he can take the risk.

He imposes to himself two conditions:

  * No more Red Hood
  * Gotham is off limit

Roy was surprised seeing Jason ready play the houseomega. He was right not believe Jason could do that. No matter how much he loves Lian and his unborn child, he became crazy with nothing to do.

Step by step, they work to create an identity for Jason so he can go to college and find a job.

At his fifth month pregnancy, Jason can’t remember why he was so against the idea of have a child. With Roy, they also discuss about their relationship. It doesn’t seem so stupid now that they can be mate.

Sometimes he feels guilty for being so happy and didn’t discuss with Alfred about all of that. Alfred will be an excellent great-grand-father. But then Gotham will not be off limit anymore, neither as the Batfamilly.

He can’t trust this city to be good for his child. He can’t trust his old pack for not take his child away from him.

He knew that. So what happens next is only his fault.

“I beg you, Master Jason. Alfred said. I know that you are not in good term with us, but ...”

Jason should never have let Lian play with his phone. Five months when he had enough self-control to not answer Alfred, wasted.

“What going on? Jason ask putting a hand on his rounded belly

-Miss Brown is gone.

-What do you mean by gone?

-During a patrol, to day ago, her communicator was shut down and we can’t find where she is.

-I don’t understand how I am supposed to help.

-You know Gotham in a way neither of us knows and you have some contact that we don’t have. Please. Master Jason.”

Jason thought of Lian who draw with a smile. He thought of Roy who will come home tonight. He thought of his helpless unborn child.

He thought of Stephanie who laugh at his death joke and understand him in a way the other can’t. He is not close per say with her but she is a nice girl, a nice alpha. No matter what happen to her she didn’t deserve it.

“I will take a look. If I found something, I will tell you.”

Alfred doesn’t propose that he goes by the cave to take a communicator at least. Jason doesn’t need to ask why. Bruce must don’t know that Alfred called him.

“Lian, would you like see Diana? Jason ask her

-Didi !!”

Jason sends a text to Roy so he knows where Lian is, but he didn’t bring himself to explain why he has to let her at Star City.

Fortunately for him, Roy must be occupying because he didn’t answer him.

After kiss Lian and scent her, he goes to Gotham.

His armor doesn’t fit him as well now but it should be enough for just a research mission.

A research mission that was disaster.

Not a clue about what could happen to Batgirl. No one seems to know she was gone.

Hours pass and Jason starts fear that Stephanie was killed. Suddenly a young beta boy came see him.

“That true you search Batgirl?”

The boy was visibly punched and terrified.

“Who did that to you?

-You want information or not?”

Jason nod and the boy tell him he hears Black Mask’s men talking about Batgirl prisoner in one of their storage. Jason was suspicious, especially when the kid pretend don’t want any money. It sounds like a trap.

He calls Alfred in his way to the storage where he spies.

“The kid didn’t lie to you when he says it was a Black Mask’s storage but for the rest … Did you see anything?

-There is a thermal signature. Don’t know if it is a person. The form is on the ground and doesn’t move.

-I see.

-I have to get closer to know.

-Understand. I will inform the other of the situation and make sure someone come soon to your position.

-Thanks.”

Being pregnant, Jason can’t go as subtle as he wishes. And he is too afraid of doing anything that could hurt the child, so no acrobatic for him.

By a back door, he enters to approaches slowly the form.

“Batgirl?” Jason ask when he realized that it is her

She didn’t move and he was afraid he was too late.

Gently, he takes her in his arm.

And he freezes.

Stephanie smiles. A wild, unnatural, terrifying smile. The smile that Joker gives to his victims.

Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono.

“Hehehe ! Batsy ! Joker’s voice ringing. Do you want hear a joke?”

Jason is too panicked to realize it is a prerecorded voice coming from the box attached on Stephanie’s chest. The only thing he can think is he killed his child.

When, finally, he takes his phone to warn Alfred, it is too late.

“You will love the punch line.”

Existing from the box a mechanical boxing glove, hit him. Now that his mask is broken, nothing protects him from the gas that is diffused around him.

Everything became dark, with the Joker’s laugh for only sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it is still in the theme pregnancy but I add the theme hurt/comfort from the day 5 so ... Hope it is good enough. Have fun reading this :)

When Jason wakes up, he forgets where he is and why. Until he hear the Joker’s laugh. And he remembers. Stephanie was gone and he found her. But it was a trap for Bruce and he was the one fall for it.

And if things can’t get worse, he was fifth month pregnant.

If the Joker doesn’t kill him, Roy will do and Jason will not stop him.

He killed his child. He killed their child.

“I have to admit Hoodie, when I saw it was you I was really mad. But it seems you understand a fundamental true.”

Joker injects something in his neck after he retired his scent blocker. If his round belly doesn’t betray him, his scent does.

“More the merrier, the merrier.”

And the fucking Joker touches his belly. He wants scream, kill the bastard but he can’t move.

Jason doesn’t know what drugs Joker puts on his system paralyses him.

When Joker let him down, Jason saw Stephanie. She is just beside him. They could almost touch. She doesn’t smile like before and the storage doesn’t look like the one they were before.

How long was he out?

Breathes, Jason said to himself, and focus on what you can see.

Stephanie seems alive but badly beaten, and her scent shows her anger.

Jason thinks that she must be angry because of what Joker did to her, of what happen this late two days. But the true is she is angry because she gets caught, because of what Joker will do to Jason and his pup because of her. And she can’t do anything.

“I can’t wait see Batsy’s face when he realize he fails save not one, not two but three people! And everyone is so weak for omega bitch pregnant!”

Joker stands up in front of Jason.

“Like there is something hard to open the thighs and take a knot!”

He kicks Jason in his belly and laughs at that. Stephanie, despite being unable to move, groan deeply and menacing.

“What sweatheart? It is your?” Joker ask before kick Jason again

This time, Jason fights his instinct and force himself to stay calm. He gets caught because he was stupid enough to panic earlier.

It is not the first time he was paralyzed by a drug. He has to stay calm and focuses to move. He can do it. He will stand, punch the fucking Clown. Scratch that. He will kill the fucking Clown. And he will save his pup. Even if Roy refuses to let him see them after the birth.

“Hello!” Joker yells to his face

Fuck. They are so close, they almost kiss.

“Are you there Hoodie? I remember that you know better how to handle the blows!”

Jason concentrates only to move. He can feel his toes wriggle when Stephanie uses everything strength she has left to take his hand.

“If you’re not the cutest couple here! Joker laughs

-Pudding?

-Excuse me Harley. No one is cutest than us.

-Pudding, what are you doing?

-Are you this stupid?

-You shouldn’t do that …

-What did you expect when I tell you I have a surprise for the Bat, my dear Dumbass?

-Not a pregnant omega …

-No! Nonono! Not you too! You are not this stupid, are you? Joker ask kick Jason again

-Stop that!”

Jason can feel his knee wriggle too. Just a second and he can move his leg to destabilize the Joker.

Joker was going to kick him again but before Jason could feel the pain, Harley punches Joker with her giant mallet.

She looks as surprise as everyone that she actually do that. But she didn’t lose her confidence. She takes place between Jason and Joker.

“Don’t make him loose his pup.” She said

Joker groans at her before attack her.

Jason takes advantage of the diversion; he crawls up to Stephanie, with difficulty because of the drug but with determination all the same.

“S-Spoiler …”

Gods, he voices is so weird almost like it didn’t belong to him.

Inhale, Jason. Exhale. Good, he can do it. He can save them.

“Ja …

-Shh. N-nam…e yo…u re…mem…be…r?

-I … I ‘…m s-s-sorr…y …” She whispers while one of her hand touch his belly

Jason almost cry, thinking that his child could die here because of him. Never Roy will forgive him. Never Jason will forgive him, if he survives.

No. He won’t think about that. Gently he caresses Stephanie hair with his nose.

“Shh. T…They w-will …be … f-fine. You … w-will … be … f-fine. I… I … w-will… be … f-fine.”

Stephanie didn’t success hold back her tears. But it is ok. Jason didn’t think she let herself cry before the Joker and she needed it.

“Shh.

-S-sor…ry … S-s-so s-so…rry …

-I … n-need … kn…now … h-ha…ve …you … a … a …a … com …com …?”

Stephanie shook her head.

Jason wasn’t surprise but he was hopping they had a chance to contact the Bat.

“O…K … O…K. H-ha…ve …so…me…thi…ng …el…se?”

Stephanie start shook her head then stop.

“B-ba…ck … on … my n-ne…ck … bu…t I … I … c-ca…n’t … he”

Jason saw her move her arms and understand what she means. All her fingers are broken and she didn’t seem able to move her shoulder too much. Joker beat her so hard that she was unable use whatever was on her neck and could have help her.

“O…K … F-fine …”

He feels something hit the floor beside them but he decides not to look, only focus on what Stephanie try to show.

It was a tracer, one Bruce like to put on everything his children could wear. It seems like Stephanie turn off this one, and he can’t blame her since he would have done the same thing.

Shit his fingers shake so much.

Inhale, Jason. Exhale.

Gently, slowly, he turns on the device and can only hope they will find them before Joker stop beating Harley to beat them.

“Please, he thinks, I don’t care about my life. I know I shouldn’t be alive. But please. Not my child. They have to survive. Please.”

Stephanie and he put their forehead together, trying breathing as calmly as they can, while they wait for a miracle, too exhausted and wounded to fight.

“You are a stupid bitch, Harley! Joker yells when she was finally unable to fight him anymore. How dare you make me angry? And for what?”

Jason feels Joker catch his leg to pull him. He tried kick him but all he gains was a knife stab his leg.

“For this stupid bitch that waste a perfect joke by coming back! For this stupid bitch that open up his thigh and let any alpha knot him! For this stupid bitch!”

This time Joker will stab him in his stomach. Jason knew it. And he have no arm, can’t barely move, and lost blood because of his leg’s injury.

“Not my child. Not my child. I’m sorry Roy. I’m sorry Lian. I’m sorry baby. I can’t protect you. I knew it and I decide make you suffer anyway.”

Joker finally looks at him and not Harley anymore. But Jason wishes he didn’t to that.

“Last chance Hoodie. Will you be?”

Jason wants to, but he knows the true.

“F-fu…ck … you.”

Joker will love hear him beg and cry while he take everything he wants no matter what.

I’m sorry.

Like in a movie or TV show, it was when all was lost that a miracle occurred.

A batarang stab Joker arm and almost all the Batfamily appears.

Orphan and Red Robin go for Spoiler watching what they can do for her before bring her back to the cave where she can be treated.

Batman and Robin fought the Joker and Harley who seems fight for her “pudding” again. One day she will stop, when she realize she can.

Nigthwing and Batwoman go for him. They look at him like they don’t really believe he is here.

“Little wing, Dick whisper, what the hell are you doing here?”

Jason whine, almost cry. He knew it was a bad idea coming here. He knew he fuck up. Can’t they focus on save his child? The lesson could wait.

“Not important right now. We have to stop his leg bleeding and take him to the hospital. Batwoman said and Jason wants to thank her

-He can’t go in hospital like that. Dick said pointing to his costume but starts stop the bleeding

-We can retire his domino and his top with the symbol on the car. Batwoman retort

-It would be weird that we both bring a pregnant omega …

-What? You never have to bring a pregnant omega to the hospital during one of your patrol? And at least things in the cave change during the last two hour, we can’t take care of him or the baby there.”

Dick bit his lip but didn’t try anymore to argue. The risk their identity was discovered was big, but the health of Jason and his baby was in danger too.

“You are right. Sorry. Everything will be alright Hood, ok? We will take care of you.” Dick smiles gently and Jason truly wants to believe him but he can’t.

He feels pathetic but he needs Roy with him, especially if things go wrong.

While they carry him to Batwoman’s car, Jason tries to explain that to Dick.

“A-Ar…se…nal…

-What?”

At first, Dick frowns then he looks at Jason’s belly and his eyes widened in shock as he understood what he was trying to tell him.

“Ok … Ok … we will tell him where you are as soon as we can phone, ok?”

It is not enough but Jason realize they can’t stop his bleeding and drive and call Roy. So he nods.

Luckily, Gotham is used to their vigilante now, and neither the doctor nor the nurses think much of seeing Batwoman and Nightwing. In an instant, they all focus on the distress pregnant omega.

With the little information, Batwoman and Nightwing give them –The omega was drugged but they don’t know exactly by what, he was maybe punch on his stomach- they start treat him.

Despite their instinct, they leave Jason alone on this hospital. The last thing they need is someone thinking they have a connection.

Dick calls Roy while he was seated on the roof of the building opposite. Roy reacts like expected. He was worried and angry at them. When he knew which hospital Jason was, he hangs up.

Dick sighs but when he sees Kate informs Bruce about Jason’s situation, he thinks it must be worse for her.

“Seriously B? She asks unimpressed. You think it was a good idea brings him to the cave, really? We haven’t anything to make sure the baby is safe. I know that he is hurt; it is for that we bring him to a hospital. Of course we leave. We never stay when we bring a victim to the hospital. You know what B? If you worried, you can come see your damn son.”

She hangs up. She sights loudly.

“Your father is an asshole.”

Dick smile weakly when watch the hospital again. He wants go see Jason. But he can’t come see him as Nightwing neither as Dick Grayson. Fuck if he visits him as Dick Grayson it is sure someone will assume he is his mate and the father of his baby. His baby. His Little wing is pregnant ! And he didn’t know it! He is pregnant with his ex-best friend’s baby! And he didn’t know it!

“You are as worse as him. She said. Come, we will change and see him.

-But what we will tell to the hospital? To the media?”

Kate has no time to respond, they see Bruce Wayne. Not in disguise. Not at Batman. They see Bruce fucking Wayne enters the hospital as himself.

“Same thing as him.”

Bruce, you hypocrite. Dick though.

When Roy finally arrives on the hospital, he is a mess. When Dick calls him he was recovering Lian from Dinah's house. They would go home, prepare the meal until Jason returns safe and sound. Lian did not understand why she had to stay longer. Roy had not said anything to him not to worry but it had not had the desired effect.

He could still hear her cry.

And he didn’t feel much better.

“I receveid a call. He said to the receptionist. My mate is here. He is pregnant. Please tell me how he is.

-What his name is?”

Shit. With which name he was checked in?

No. It wasn’t important. They have agreed on a name for Jason’s new identity.

“His name is Jason Johnson. But I don’t know how he was check in.”

The receptionist looks at him with a sad smile; visibly she was touch by his worry. Roy didn’t met many alpha that was unaffected by a distress omega. They were sympathetic or sexually excited by that.

While she did her research, Roy give her all the files he have to prove the existence of Jason Johnson and that they are mate.

“Roy! Dick calls him and Roy didn’t know how he feels about that. Good thing you are finally here. They didn’t let us seem him. We come here so fast that we didn’t think of take any identity card.”

Roy realizes only now, that not only Dick, but also Bruce, Kate and Damian were here.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?

-Roy, we just want to…

-I don’t care about what you fucking want! Roy exploded. It is because of you Jason is here now!

-You are not fair …

-Oh you must fucking kidding me right now?! I am not fair?

-You can’t keep me for seeing my son.” Bruce intervene on mode Alpha bullshit

If he thinks Roy will let him be impressed, he was mistaken for another omega.

“Oh yeah. The son you are close enough he didn’t want you to know he was pregnant! For fifth month! And he never changes his mind. He didn’t want you to know or have any contact with our child. I don’t have to keep you to see your son; your son doesn’t want to see you!”

Bruce looks so hurt by that, that if it was different circumstance Roy will feel bad for him. But now, Roy thinks Bruce didn’t suffer enough.

He wants yells: “No Gotham, no Red Hood for fifth month! But one call from them and he came risk his life, his and their baby’s life for them. Again and again. But it would never be enough, right?” but he said nothing because, even in his distress, he knew here wasn’t the right place to talk about their job.

“Please. Tell me you find my mate. Roy said to the receptionist

-I find someone but they didn’t have any identity card. The doctor will come soon to tell you if you can see him.

-Soon how?

-Soon like right now.”The doctor said

She was a skinny and tired beta but she was forthright and honest.

“I can’t tell you anything about the patient if I am not sure you are who you said you are. But he is awake enough to tell if they know you. Please come.”

Roy takes back his papers and follows her. He stops when he saw the Batfamily do the same. He groans at them threatening.

“What do you think you doing?”

Bruce groans back and for a moment, everyone though they will fight.

“-Please misters. I will let the patient decide who they want see.” The doctor interrupt not impressed

With difficulty, they all arrive in one piece to the room. The doctor forces them to stay outside while she approaches Jason.

“Mister, there are some people here. Maybe there are your families. Can you confirm it? Can you look at them please and tell me if they can come into your room?”

Jason’s scent reeks from distress and worry. It is almost unbearable even at the door. When Jason looks at them, they can see him crying.

“Roy.” Jason said looking at him miserably

It is enough for Roy who run to him, takes him in his arm and kisses his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and his lips.

He can’t help himself but put his hand on Jason’s belly. And no word can describe the relief he feels when he feels his child move.

“You’re alive. Our child is alive.” Roy said like he can’t believe it

Jason cries louder making his breathing difficult.

“Shh. I am here. Cry, you will feel better after.”

Roy rock Jason in his arm. He can’t understand why Jason reacts so badly. They are fine. It was a horrible night. But they are fine, right?

“Sorry. The doctor said. But about the other person, do you want to see them?”

Jason shakes his head without look at them.

“Ok. I will let you a moment then I come back explain everything to you, ok?

-Yeah. Thank.” Roy said

Bruce and Dick were devastated by Jason’s reaction and at first refuses to leave. They wanted at least know how Jason was.

“The patient didn’t confirm you are his family. The doctor explain

-I am his father.

-If it is true, come back here tomorrow. Maybe he will confirm that. In the meantime, please leave.

-I will come back tomorrow.” Bruce said more for Jason than the doctor.

Then he leaves and the other follows him.

“Mister?

-Harper. Roy Harper.

-I am the Doctor Olivia Armstrong. If your … mate, right? Right. If your mate agrees, are you ready listen the prognostic?

-I am. Roy said before ask to Jason. Are you? It is ok if you are not …

-I am. Please, just … Don’t stop holding me …”

The doctor let them an instant before saying:

“Your mate was kicking in the stomach more than once and drugs with some paralyzing drug.

-Oh God … Jaybird … Roy said while kisses him again

-We did exam to ensure the health of Mister Jason and the baby.

-And well?

-The drugs don’t seem have long effect on Jason and the baby. In some minutes, it would be off his system without any after effect.

-Ok good. And the bad news?

-Like I already said to Jason … Well there was obviously a detachment of the placenta. The hematoma is peripheral and small so it will not impact the maternal-fetal exchanges.

-What does that mean? Jason and the baby are in danger?

-We will have to impose on Mister Jason total rest and close supervision. At least initially, to make sure that the hematoma does not get worse.

-I killed them. Jason said

-No you didn’t. You are fine. They are fine.

-No they are not.

-Mister Roy, I don’t want trouble you and your mate more but you must know. We cannot guarantee that the pregnancy will end well. We will do everything we can but we cannot promise you everything will be alright.

-I am so sorry.

-Hey, Jaybird. Look at me. Look at me. No matter how it ends it is not your fault, ok?

-You must be so mad … I hate myself so much …

-I want to be mad. Roy confesses. But true is in your place I would have done the same thing.

-God … Doesn’t make us horrible parent?

-Hey! I think we did great with Lian.

-It is because she is so smart.”

Roy laughs and kisses Jason again who relax a little in his arms.

“I love you Jaybird. We will everything for this pregnancy to end well. But no matter the end, I love you.

-I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Roy has to leave Jason. Both of the omega were distress but they listen to their logical brain.

They know Roy have to retrieve Lian. She can stay at Star City indefinitely with Dinah and Ollie. Especially because Jason want to see her. Since Jason will stay at this hospital, they also have to move at Gotham. Fortunately, Jason still has a few safe houses so Roy have just to bring some of their things so Roy and Lian can live comfortably here.

“I will bring you yours books. Roy said before leave

-You realize that there will not have any place in this room. Jason smile

-Only your favorites ones then.”

They kiss then Roy leaves.

At first, Jason doesn’t believe he can fall asleep. Every time his eyes start closed, he was afraid that when they will open up again his baby will be definitely gone. He keeps rub his belly humming a lullaby. Then finally he was too tired.

When he wakes up, he jumps surprised and disoriented. He didn’t understand why he was feeling so unsafe.

Then he saw Bruce appears in one of the corner of the room.

“What the fuck? B, what are you doing here?

-I told you I will come back. Bruce said seating on the bed

-He is fucking one a.m. Jason groans after looking at his phone. Why are you here now?

-You’re in hospital.

-No shit Sherlock.

-You are pregnant.

-Yeah, so what? You will give The talk after or before you tell me how stupid I was?

-Jason …

-What? Like you don’t want say: “How can you be so stupid in using Catherine’s maiden name, Jason? How can you think you can be a mother, Jason? Why do you think we needed it you, Jason? You only cause trouble, Jason.”

-Jason, please …

-No. Shut up. I don’t want listen to you. Just go.

-Ok, I will leave. Bruce concedes after a long silence. But first I have to warn you.

-Warn me about what? Jason asks afraid he puts his arms on his belly

-I … I didn’t react the way I should have when Dick and Kate bring you to the hospital.

-What did you do?

-I tell the hospital you were my son, as Bruce Wayne. Bruce admit

-Are you serious? Jason start to yell

-Look I just wanted tell you that the journalist may come here.

-May? They will come! I can’t believe you … Fuck. And I was thinking that I was stupid.

-Of course we will do everything so you can rest and focus on your and your child’s health.

-What will you do? Jason asks suspicious

-Well, we will be kept an eye on the hospital to be sure none journalists come bother you. Bruce said like he explains a plan to the Justice League or a project to the board of the Wayne Company. We will make sure the story of your coming back to the family will be legal, you will be …

-No.

-What?

-I will not coming back to the family. It is out of question. Forget about it.

-Why? It will be simpler.

-No it wouldn’t be. Roy and I are both omega. In the United State, an alpha from our packs can easily found a judge who you agree to entrust our children with him, withdrawing their guard. So no, there is no way I accept you as legally my alpha.

-Oliver Queen is Roy’s alpha. I know you let him babysitting Lian. Bruce said trying to understand Jason’s refusal

-We made him sign paper abandonment of kinship on our children. Roy and him discuss about a compromise if he wanted part of Roy’s life, part of our children’s life. He didn’t appear in our life like he own the place clamming to anyone that Roy is his omega!

-But … Jason … Bruce said dazed, you don’t believe I want take you your child, do you?

-I think you can do anything if you're sure you're right.”

Bruce can’t believe he really hear that. But Jason’s scent smell distrust and he keeps his arms protecting his belly and he fold up his leg against him.

Bruce knows how to control his smell but this time he can’t hide on distress he feels.

“I knew … Of course I knew even before you … before you go to Ethiopia that our relationship wasn’t … perfect. Why would you have run away otherwise if you were happy at the Manor? But I … I always that you knew … Since I found you in Crime Alley the only think I wish for you was to be happy and wealthy. That the only thing I want for you. Do you trust me?”

Jason looks deeply at Bruce trying to read his mind. He believes that Bruce was honest here with him. When he died, he didn’t doubt that Bruce loved him. Even after his bloody coming back, even after all their argument, he still believes it.

But he also believes that Bruce is a control freak, that he didn’t trust Jason’s choice. And he’s ready to anything if he though he has right.

“No. Jason realizes. I don’t trust you. Whether you find a story explain why Brucie Wayne though that Jason Johnson is his son, which he isn’t, and you can still be part of my life, whether you leave.

-Jason, let me think about that.

-What do you have to though?”

Bruce stays silent while Jason observes him with a frown. After a while, Jason said astonished:

“You will not even propose to sign the paper?

-Of course not. Bruce answers honestly. I can’t sign this.

-I can’t believe you.”

Suddenly, Bruce realizes that Jason has tested him, and for now, he fails the test. But if Jason could listen to him, he will understand why Bruce is right.

“Jason, you have to think about what will happen to your children if Roy and you died.

-What?

-If Oliver and I sign this paper, when after your death your children will be put on the system. You have no more parents beside us.

-Because you think that this time, you will survive us?

-Jason …

-And you have the pretension to believe Roy and I want you to have custody of our children?

-They will be my family. Bruce argues. I am wealthy…

-You’re a control freak and you’ve got the emotional range of a teaspoon! You’re really thought we want our children alone in your gloomy manor with only Alfred as company?

-It was not so awful when I took care of you, was it?

-Look at all your children. Have you really no idea how you make us feel?

-Jason, do you really prefer your children put on the system rather than with me? Bruce asks judgmental

-Of course they will not put on the system. We will choose a guardian. You know what? I don’t have talk to you about that. Just … just leave. Jason whispers tired

-Ok … Ok.”

Bruce raises his hand to stroke Jason’s hair but he moves his head so Bruce can’t touch him.

“Don’t come back.”

Bruce didn’t insist and disappears.

* * *

After that, Jason was unable to sleep again. He was tetanized that abruptly someone will come force him to abandon his child after their birth. Roy seems like he has forgiven him for putting them in a dangerous situation, like he agree that Jason stay in their life. He doesn’t want judgmental Bruce to interfere.

When the nurse comes take his blood pressure, they almost suffocate in his frightened and vulnerable scent.

“What’s going on? Are you in pain somewhere?” They asks gently

Jason shakes his head.

“I just … Shit … Sorry …

-First pregnancy?”

Jason nods miserably.

“Don’t worry. It is pretty normal you feel like shit during all your pregnancy. Sometimes for nothing.

-I wish I knew that.

-That’s ok. Do you need more blanket? A phone to call someone?

-My mate will come today with some of my stuff. I will be good until now.

-Ok. In the meantime don’t hesitate watch the TV.

-Thanks.”

Jason watches a random TV channel trying to calm him vainly.

When finally Roy and Lian visit him, he starts to relax. Lian jumps on his bed crying.

“Jayjay! She screams hug him

-Hey Sweetheart. Shh. Everything will be alright.”

Roy put Jason’s things before kiss him and murmur him:

“I have your books, your phone and PC.

-Thank you.

-Why are you in a hospital? Lian asks

-Just a too little problem with the baby. Nothing’s too bad.

-So you come back to home with us?

-Not today. The doctor wants to be sure the baby will be ok.

-Jayjay may stay here for all the pregnancy. Roy adds

-What? That’s not good!”

Roy and Jason smile at her tenderly while hugging her.

“Everything will be alright. Roy said as much for Lian than for Jason. While you and I will have fun in Gotham. Jayjay could studies peacefully for his test.

-F… Fudge! Jason realizes. My test! I have to go to the college to pass them.

-No, I call them and they say with a sicknote you could have a permission to pass them by correspondence.

-You already call them? Jason asks amazed

-Of course. Well the jet lag helps. It was afternoon for them.

-Thanks Roy. I love you.

-I love you too.”

They kiss tenderly while Lian still hug Jason, rubbing her head on Jason’s scent gland. Jason and Roy discuss about Bruce’s visit via their phone for not disturb more Lian.

If Lian finally calm down with one of her coloring book, Roy was visibly angry with each sentence Jason send him.

“I can’t believe him. Roy sends

-I can.

-We will find a way not let him prevail on our life. Ok?

-Ok.”

They smile to each other before Lian shows them her drawing.

“That’s beautiful, Pumpkins.

-Very lovely.

-Thank you. She said proudly

-Before I forget, Roy said, Dinah and Oliver want know if they can come visit you. Do you want see them?

-They want see me?

-Of course. I explain the situation to Dinah when I was recovering Lian, so they are worried now.

-That’s nice of them. Yes. They can come if they really want.

-Didi and Ollie come? When?” Lian asks with bright eyes

Oliver was still pretty uncomfortable with them and make up by brings gifts for Lian every time he comes visit them. And Lian noticed the pattern.

“Don’t know yet. Maybe this week.

-Cool.” She smiles

* * *

The doctor comes to Jason’s room to know how he feels and to inform him that she wants him have some test like ultrasound to monitor evolution of the hematoma.

“What’s a hematoma? Lian asks curiously

-It is a thick mass of blood anywhere in the body resulting from an injury or blood disorder. Doctor Armstrong answers without thinking

-Is that a bad thing? She starts to panic

-No. Roy said immediately. Do you remember when you hurt your knee when you fall there is two days? You had a hematoma and it wasn’t too bad, was it?

-The doctor is just being mindful because the baby need more attention.” That’s all. Jason adds

Lian look at her parents suspiciously before looking at the doctor. Doctor Armstrong looks unsettled to have this little girl focuses on her.

“That’s true.” She just said

Lian finally nods happily by that answer and let the nurses bring Jason to do the first test without a groan.

It was the first time Lian assist to an ultrasound and she was more impressed by the sticky substance on Jason’s belly than the blurring picture of the baby.

“Do you know their gender? One of the nurses asks. Do you want to know?

-No thanks. We want that to be a surprise.”

Good news is the hematoma doesn’t seem to grow up but the bad news is it doesn’t to seem to heal either. The next weeks could bring more information.

When they come back to the room, they were surprise that they were expected.

“Littlewing! Dick exclaims. Are you and your baby alright?

-I am sorry, sirs. Doctor Armstrong said to Dick and Tim. But I don’t remember that you allowed for visits.

-That’s alright, Doctor. Jason said surprising everyone. They can stay.

-Ok. I will let you for now. Don’t hesitate call me or a nurse if you need anything.” The doctor said before leave them.

Without letting time to the adults said a world, Lian asks:

“Who are you?

-That’s true you were so little last time I saw you. Dick answer sadly

-I know you? Lian insist

-Well, Roy said, Dick and I were best friend when you were a baby. He was babysitting you sometimes.

-Why did I saw you no more now?

-Life happens. Dick simply answer embarrassed

-I am just Dick’s brother.” Tim said when Lian look at him

After all was clear, Lian was relaxed, even if the adults weren’t, and say nothing when Dick and Tim sat on Jason’s bed.

“So, Dick said, how are you feeling Littlewing?

-I am fine. He answers looking insistently at Lian then at Dick, hoping he will understand they can’t talk about everything with her here

-Good. Did you have anything you need? Can you bring you something?

-No, we’re good. Jason said showing his books

-Oh! Did you pursuit your studies? Dick asks when showing the titles

-Lian, sweetheart, Jason tells her, can you get me a juice, please?”

Lian pouts but when Jason insists she obeys.

“Are you sure? Roy asks

-Yeah.

-Ok.” Roy kiss Jason before exist the room with Lian, letting the three ex-Robin alone

Suddenly, Dick loses his smile and Jason doesn’t hide anymore his anger at them. Only Tim stays calm.

“What the fuck were you think, Jason? Dick attacks immediately. You are pregnant! Why the fuck were you in this storage? You … you almost lost your child! God… We almost lost you … again … Why?

-Alfred calls me … What was I suppose do?

-Not come! We try contact you I don’t know many time the last past month, and you never answer…

-It is Lian who pick up my phone.”

Jason does not know why, but he cannot help but put himself on the defensive. Maybe he should not have let Roy go.

Dick looks at him astonished before he laughs.

“Oh man, this is so absurd.

-Shut up Dickhead! Jason groans. Replacement, maybe you have something else to say?

-Stephanie want you to know that she is deeply sorry and, she hope you will agree she comes visit you when she will feel better.”

Jason feels stupid now, he didn’t expect that.

“She has nothing to apologize for. Nothing was her fault.

-And thank you. Tim adds. Without you, we couldn’t have found her.

-Tim! Dick yells visibly angry

-It is true.

-What the fuck are you doing? Playing Bad cops, Good cops? You suck.

-We’re not play. Dick grumbles. Tim should say that.

-That’s true. Tim argues

-Please! Just stop. Why are you here? For real.

-Pass Stephanie’s message and make sure you’re alright.

-So, are you and your baby alright?

-Well, I may lose my baby, Jason answer bitterly hopping to offend them; the doctor can’t guarantee that my pregnancy will end well. And even if it did, Bruce will take my baby. So no, I am not alright. Are you happy now?”

Jason breathes loudly. He doesn’t want cry in front of Tim and Dick, especially with Lian who can enter in his room at any moment.

“What? Of course no!

-What do you mean Bruce will take your kid?

-What do you think that will happen now that the press knows he tells to the hospital I am his son? And he didn’t want deny or sign the papers.

-Which papers?”

When they hear Roy talk more loudly than necessary in front of the door, they stop the conversation immediately.

“Tadam! Lian exclaims showing all the different juices in her arms

-All of that just for me? Jason said exaggeratedly excited

-Everything is alright? Roy asks while Lian nods vigorously

-Yeah. They were leaving. Jason answers without looking at them, only smiling to Lian

-Yeah, we will leave you. Dick confirms. See you soon. And don’t worry Littlewing, everything will be alright, ok?

-Yeah sure. See you soon.

-For Steph, can she come see you? Tim asks

-If she doesn’t have much more interesting things to do.

-Ok. See ya.

-See ya.”

When they were alone, Lian seat on Jason’s bed and babble about all the juice she brings to him.

“You’re the perfect daughter. Jason praises her. There is everything I love. Thank you so much, Pumpkins.”

Roy kisses lovingly Jason while Lian place the juice box on the Jason’s shelf.

“Is everything alright? Roy asks him

-Yeah. It was just some tiring hours.

-Hey. I love you.

-I love you too.”

* * *

The rest of the day was happier. All the tests making by the doctor shows that for now the baby was healthy. Lian was loving against Jason during all the during of the visit, groans to everyone who could perturb their tranquility.

They can’t be sure until she will be a teenager, but she acts more and more like an alpha kid.

Roy keeps talking about how the moving was going on. Since Jason has letting some furniture and that he was paying someone to clean up once in two weeks, Roy and Lian don’t have much to do.

They have still some things they have to tidy and some decoration to change so that can really feel like home.

“I took one of your safe house where there are three bedrooms. In case, we have to stay in Gotham after the birth.

-Fu … Fudge I hope not.

-So, I was thinking about decorate the room for the future baby. Which color would you like?

-Purple! Lian exclaims

-Purple will be your room, Pumpkins. Roy smiles

-Purple is the best color. All the rooms should be purple. She retorts

-Maybe not all the rooms. I like my kitchen the way it is. Jason laughs

-So, for the baby’s room…

-Roy, we might not bring them at home. Jason interrupts him. You shouldn’t waste your time with that.

-It wouldn’t be a waste of time. Look, you’re fine. The baby is fine.

-Roy, I don’t want talk about that now.

-Ok. Roy finally said despite wanting insist

-Thank you.”

Roy kisses him instead of answering him. He understands that Jason doesn’t want hopping too much but Roy can’t believe that they will lose their child.

He feels them move each time he puts his hands on Jason’s belly. That’s can be only the proof that they are alive and want to birth. They have to be ready to welcome them in their family. The child cannot believe that they weren’t wanted.

* * *

Later this week, one hour later after Roy and Lian go out to eat, Oliver and Dinah arrive to visit him. Oliver pushes two caddies full of presents.

“What the fuck is all of that? Jason yells shocked

-I promise I tried to stop him. Dinah tries to defend herself. But there were so many cute things in the stores!”

She kisses his cheek with a big smile.

“When I though people think you’re here to stop me. Olivier said before puts awkwardly his hand on Jason’s shoulder. This one is for Lian and the other for the baby.

-Oh … Roy didn’t tell you … we may …

-He told us everything. Dinah ensure him

-So why did you …? You may waste your money.

-That’s not a waste.

-Roy talks to you about the baby’s room too. Jason said narrowed his eyes. Are you here for that?

-First, we’re here for you. To know how you are feeling.

-You’re totally here for that. Why will you arrive when Roy and Lian aren’t here otherwise?

-Well, Oliver said, because of another discussion I had.

-With who?

-With Bruce. Oliver finally admit when Dinah gets away from Jason’s bed so he doesn’t feel surround

-What?

-He comes to our house. Oliver explains. He learns about the fact that I sign this paper to guarantee for you and Roy I will never do anything to take away your children. And the fact that you want him signs it too.

-I told him. Jason admits. So what? Do you agree with him? Is for that you don’t want Roy here?

-God no, I don’t agree with him.

-Why are you here talking about that then?

-Because Bruce come on alpha bullshit mode and he makes me promise to try change your mind. You know how he can get.”

Jason loves when an alpha recognizes that “alpha bullshit mode” exist and use it to describe an alpha comportment. Especially Bruce’s comportment.

“So, are you sure you don’t want Bruce raise your children if an unfortunate event happen to you and Roy?

-I am positively sure.

-Cool. Good talk.

-Now that is over. Dinah exclaims. Let’s eat the cake.

-You bring a cake?

-Big enough to be sure Roy and Lian will have a piece when they will come back. So eat.

-That’s too is alpha bullshit. Jason said jokingly taking the spoon Dinah gives him. Try to force a pregnant omega to eat. But it is my favorite cake so I will let it pass.

-Too kind of you.” Dinah laughs

Lian was ecstatic when she saw the presents and the cake. She hugs Dinah and Oliver telling them they were the best grandparent ever.

After that Oliver ensures them that they have his support, that he will help him as much as he can with Bruce and the press.

“Talking about support, Oliver said with Lian on his knees playing with the little car that was brought to her, this room is too small and the hospital lacks of means…

-Please Oliver, no. Roy groans

-What I can say is Jason and our baby will be more comfortable if you let me pay you a better room. One with a bigger bed, a better bathroom maybe with a bathtub.

-Oh, I love that idea. Jason said. But we don’t need your money neither take more place that you could be more useful for someone else.

-If I give them enough money so they can reopen an aisle, you will not take too much place.

-Ok this is too much. Jason laughs

-But not a bad idea.

-Roy!

-What? Don’t you want this hospital have a new aisle?

-Why did I become the bad guy now?

-You should just accept Jaybird.”

* * *

During this month, members of the hospital were nicer with Jason. Not only because of Oliver’s donation, but also because a second anonymous donation was made. Certainly Bruce. Jason doesn’t know if he does that because it is the only he found to show that he cares or because he was annoyed that Oliver make a donation in his city.

The doctor Armstrong admits that she wasn’t worry anymore about his baby’s health and if Jason want he could go back home. But the administrator doesn’t want him go because they fear lose the donation.

Jason hesitates many days but finally decide he was safer if he stay at the hospital. The cost wasn’t a problem and in case something wrong happen, the doctors and nurses could help him quickly.

The Batfamily and the Arrowfamily keep visit him. Even Bruce, at the night when he thinks Jason sleep.

Maybe Jason should admit that he was wake up, but it was easy ignore him the night and thinking about which decoration putting in the baby’s room in the day.

But when a photograph takes a nth photo of him in his hospital bed, he have to put an end to all of this.

So when Bruce enters to his room at midnight, Jason seat and said:

“That need to stop.

-I know you tell me not come back …

-But you still do it. And you dare ask me if I trust you for not taking my children.

-Jason …

-No. You will shut up and listen to me. You will deny your stupid declaration about me being your son …

-You’re my son.

-No. And don’t interrupt me again. You will deny your stupid declaration. And maybe, maybe I will let you saw them. But, if you stay stubborn about that, well ok I will be “your son”. Then you can be sure I will sue you.

-What are you …?

-I will accuse you to try illegally incorporating me in your pack. Look at me; I am a poor pregnant distress omega, while you’re a rich, powerful, arrogant alpha. I will make sure the trial will never end. That the investigation has to put in the light all your secret. The medical file of all your children. The anomaly about how you use some of your company’s benefice. If I have to I will recall that I wasn’t found in the same clothes I died. I will make sure everybody remember you were the only witness of my death. You, a playboy alpha you keep adopt young boy.

-You wouldn’t dare … Do you imagine in which situation it will put us?

-You know what you have to do.

-I will sign the paper. You win I will sign it. Please, Jason, I want …

-I don’t give a fuck about what you want! I am tired of giving a fuck about what you want!”

Jason feels pitiful when he can control his tears. He doesn’t want cry in front of Bruce. But he is so tired. He is always wanted his father to love him. He is always wanted to be a good son to him. But he can’t be happy if he worried every time about what Bruce may think of him. He can’t go forward with all the love, the bitterness he feels for Bruce. He had to let him go. He had to abandon who he was before his death. He has to focus on the family he creates with Roy.

“Let me go.”

He cries and keeps crying. He doesn’t even have enough strength when Bruce hugs him to push him. He hears Bruce crying too but he keeps begs him to let him go.

“Ok. Bruce finally said after a long moment. Ok. I will do what I have to do.”

For weeks he doesn’t have news from Bruce. Jason informs Roy about what happen. Roy wasn’t happy that Jason confronts him without him and was worried about Bruce’s reaction.

“Do you know what he will do? Roy asks him

-No. I have no idea.

-I will see him.

-Roy …

-I am a big boy Jason. If you can support Ollie, I can deal with Bruce. Just focus on your studies and the baby.”

Jason laughs.

“That’s so an alpha thing to say.”

That’s make Roy laughs too before they kiss.

“Everything will be alright.”

Jason doesn’t know exactly what Roy and Bruce said to each other. Roy just said him that Bruce seems exhausted and that he will make a press release this Friday. Bruce just to Roy that they all get what they want.

Jason hates waiting to know what Bruce decides. Can’t he tell him like any other normal human being?

Bruce Wayne was invited for the first day of the new art exposition at Gotham Museum. And if at first the question was only about the exposition, rapidly the journalists ask him about his declaration at the hospital.

Bruce inhale deeply before exhale.

“Despite the fact the topic of today is the new exposition, I will answer only once at your question. I will not repeat myself. Like you must know, I lost my second son, Jason Todd, when he was only fifteen years old. I never forget him. When a month ago, my older son, Richard Grayson, learning that the mate of his friend, Roy Harper, has difficulty during his pregnancy, I was there. When I heard an omega named Jason, who is the same age my son would be if he was alive, was distress on a hospital, I just … snap. I was convinced that this omega was my second son; I wished that this omega was my second son, because … I wanted to see my son grows up, happy, start a family. Roy Harper and Jason Johnson were kind enough to deal with my momentary snap despite the difficult moment they have to deal with it. By respect for them, I ask you to let them alone. That’s all. Thank you for your attention.”

Roy and Jason almost cry from relief. Finally, Bruce listens to what they want and take that in consideration. The press should let them alone after that. Maybe they will come back to divulge their baby’s gender but it won’t happen till three month.

The next time the doctor prints a photo from the ultrasound, Jason ask if he can have a second.

He put it on an envelope that he gives to Alfred for Bruce.

Moved by the gesture, Bruce isolates himself on his office to look at what Jason sends him. He was immediately smitten by this unborn child. By his first grandchild, he realizes even if Jason wouldn’t agree that Bruce doesn’t count Lian.

In the back of the photo, Jason writes his phone number with the following message:

> “B,
> 
> Thank you. I know it must have been difficult for you. You’re welcome to visit them during the day if you would like that.
> 
> J”

After hesitate a few hours, Bruce finally screw up one’s courage and calls Jason.

“Hey. Yeah. Alfred gives it to me. Sound like they will have your eyes.”

They both laugh awkwardly before Bruce pursuit:

“If… if you still agree, I would like to … Yeah, tomorrow will be good. Just … Promise me that Ollie won’t be there.”

* * *

Jason was almost eight month pregnant; when Scarecrow decides terrorize Gotham with a new toxin. Obviously Jason didn’t help the Batfamily, but Roy did so Oliver and Dinah babysit Lian in Star City.

Jason was worried about Roy, but also about the baby. The members of the hospital were too much occupied that they could keep doing as much test to ensure his baby’s health that they used to.

Every time they bring him to the test and bring him back to his room, his bed was collide with others patients bed. It doesn’t help him to reassure him.

But the panic provokes by Scarecrow pass and nothing bad happen to Roy or the baby, so Jason relax.

He was reading one of his school book while Lian coloring in her book. He will have to pass his test next week and was getting nervous. For this reason, he doesn’t realize something is wrong.

He feels a sting pain in his stomach but it was almost midday, reason for tha Roy went to fetch them food.

He feels humidity in his legs but, and it was embarrassing, it’s happen that he was wetting for nothing.

He sights and raises his sheet. He freezes immediately.

There is blood. Too much blood.


	4. Chapter 4

At his eight month pregnant, Jason realizes he was losing blood. Too much blood.

Lian was with him so he forces himself to relax his scent before he put down his sheet and call the nurses.

He keep push the button nonstop.

“What’s going on? Lian asks him

-Nothing, sweetheart. I just need the nurse to change my sheet.”

Why no one is coming?

“Hope you’re hungry. Roy smile to them before it drops seeing Jason’s expression. What’s going on?

-Jayjay needs a nurse.

-Why? Roy worried

-Just need change my sheet. Jason lied to him encourage Roy to come closer for showing the blood without letting Lian know

-Ok. Roy starts to panic. Ok. I am going to find a doctor. Lian, you stay here in this room, ok?

-What’s going on?

-Lian, promises me. Stay here.

-Hey! Tim salutes them

-Change of plan. Roy said. Lian, you stay with Tim, ok? No matter what happen you stay with him.

-Daddy …

-Promise me.”

Lian bare her neck at submission.

“Promise. She grumbles

-You, Roy said to Tim, you stay with her.

-O-Ok.”

Roy exists distraught the room to find the doctor Armstrong.

“What’s going on? Tim said startled by Roy’s reaction and by Jason’s insistence to push a button

-I need a nurse to change my sheet.” Jason repeats with a light hand sign so Tim come see the true

Tim pales seeing all the blood. He puts down the sheet and takes Jason’s hand on his.

“I know, he said calmly trying not scare Lian, that is embarrassing but … everything will be alright.”

Jason smiles faintly doing anything he can for not crying in front of Lian who look at them worried.

Roy enters in the room with Doctor Armstrong and nurses. He takes Lian in his arms and put her on Tim’s.

“You stay with Tim, Lian.”

Lian starts to groans, to scratch and bite while she screams.

“No! Don’t want to! She cries though the nurses brings Jason in operation room

-Lian! Calm down! Roy orders her

-I want stay with you! With Jayjay!

-Lian!”

She keeps screaming again and again. Roy loses patience and put one of his hands on Lian’s neck. He puts his nails just enough she feels it.

“Lian!”

She yelps with tears on her cheeks.

“Lian, I need you to stay calm. I need you to stay with Tim. Can you do that? Lian.”

She nods pitifully before lay her head against Tim’s head. Roy caress her hair before kisses her temple.

“I love you. Be good.”

When Roy was sure Lian will stay with Tim, he listens to the Doctor.

“The surgeon already knows what’s going on. I will lead you to the operation room. You may stay with your mate or they can make you wait outside.” She explain to him while they walk

Fortunately the surgeon though a caesarian will be enough and agree for Roy to stay with Jason.

Roy pulls on surgical clothing.

* * *

Tim keeps holding Lian while he warns their family about what happen. He is not used to little kids, he never have to babysitting them. So he was hoping someone will come help him calm her soon.

* * *

Roy holds Jason’s hand almost immediately as he enters. He kisses him tenderly trying to reassure him.

“I am scare. Jason murmurs crying. I can’t believe it. I wasn’t that scare when … at Ethopia…

-Everything will be alright. They will take care of you.

-If … if … You have to choose them. Promise me, Roy.

-No… No need to… Everything will be alright.”

They put him under local anesthesia to try to minimize the traumatism of his distressing delivery.

* * *

Stephanie and Cass were the first to arrive.

“Do you have any news? Steph asks immediately

-No. The doctor tells me to stay here so they know how to find me if anything happen but no one come see me yet.

-What’s happen?

-There was blood! Lian screams hysterical

-Lian, everything …

-I know blood’s smell! I know there was too much blood! I am not stupid!

-True?” Cass asks

Tim doesn’t want to confirm Lian’s fear but he can’t lie to Cass. Luckily, she can understand him without a world.

Tenderly she place one of her hand on Lian’s back shaken by the tears.

“I am sure we will have goods news before everybody arrives.” Stephanie said with a big smile for Lian

* * *

Jason gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out in pain. It was easier meditate to ignore the pain when he doesn’t worry about his unborn child.

He can’t ignore the situation.

He can’t ignore his child.

“The anesthesia doesn’t work. Roy realizes shocked

-Not many painkillers do. Jason admits

-Do you feel everything there?

-That’s fine.

-Of course it is not! Excuse me, Roy said to the surgeon, but …

-We heard you. A nurse answers. But it is too late now.

-Too late?!”

* * *

Now Dick, Bruce, Alfred and Damian were in Jason’s room, trying to have information by some nurses and doctor, and to comfort Lian.

Lian was still clinging to Tim despite many tentative to change her mind.

“Don’t you want continue your drawing? Or play with your plush?”

Lian shake her head.

“Daddy says I have to stay with Tim.

-Lian, please. Tim begs her. I need to pee.

-I have to stay with you.

-What if I keep the door open, you will agree to stay sit in a chair?

-Eurk! No Tim!” Stephanie yells at him

Lian hesitate a long moment, making Tim go from one foot to another more and more quickly.

“Ok. She finally said

-Thank God.” Tim sighs with relief

After a few minutes, Lian was convinced to eat a little too and do a drawing for Jason and the baby. They were hoping it will relax her a little, but each flaw she sees on her drawing make her misery.

She thinks that if her drawing wasn’t perfect, then terrible will happen.

* * *

The surgeon and nurses do everything that was possible to stop the bleeding while save the baby’s life and, do everything they can to relieve Jason’s pain despite uselessness of painkillers.

Roy glance at the basin containing Jason's blood and he almost faint seeing how much there was. He, a vigilante used to injuries, almost faint seeing how much blood Jason lost.

Jason keeps becoming paler and can’t help himself closing and opening his eyes. And the worst is they hear no baby cry.

Should they not already hear them?

“Hey! Jaybird! Stay awake. Ok? Stay with me.

-Roy … You will take care of them. Promise.

-Of course I will take care of them. I will take care of you too. Just stay awake! Jaybird!”

Roy keep talking to him, kisses him, and hold his hand but nothing helps and Jason pass out.

“Jaybird … Please …

-Fuck! Evacuate me this basin. It bothers me.” The surgeon orders

* * *

Oliver and Dinah enter in the room panicked. They were returning to Star City, but happily they wanted visit Jason this week and their plane landing when they received Tim’s message.

“Did you have any new?

-Not yet. Bruce answers

-What? It took us one hour to arrive here! And you know nothing more?

-No! I don’t know what’s going on! I don’t know how are Jason, how are the baby! Are you happy now Ollie? Bruce screams

-Master Bruce! Alfred scolds him because he was making Lian cry again

-Sorry. I didn’t mean … Sorry.”

Bruce puts his head on his hands. He wanted to scream, to break everything around him. He refuses to believe Joker will succeed take him his son a second time.

Oliver laid one of his hands on Bruce’s shoulder.

* * *

When Roy hears the long-awaited cry, he did not understand what that meant at the moment.

He was keep trying to awake Jason. Begging him to open his eyes and look at him. That he talks to him even if he was just to telling him to shut up.

“Jaybird … Please.

-Mister.” One of the nurses call him

Roy looks at her perplexed, as if he didn’t understand what she was doing there with him.

“You have a little girl. She showing him the most beautiful angel he had the luck to look at. Do you want to hold her before you put her on the incubator?”

Without drop Jason’s hand, Roy take his little girl in his arms. He realizes he was crying when his tears fall on the towel wrapped around his daughter and on her so small face.

“Jason, look at her. Please. It’s over. She’s here. And she is beautiful. Please, look at her.”

Why Jason doesn’t react? Why is he so pale?

He loves her so much. He must want hug her, see her face.

“Mister, we need to put her on an incubator now. The nurse said like she was afraid he will attack her

-He didn’t see her yet.

-Mister. She is not yet … We really need to put her on an incubator now.”

Despite his distress, Roy still understands what she means and doesn’t protest and let them take care of his daughter.

“We need a first name and a name for her bracelet.” Another nurse asks while they put tubs and needles on his daughter’s body

It is not like that she was supposed to birth.

* * *

Dick finally found Doctor Armstrong while she was occupied with another patient. Since she wasn’t a surgeon, she can’t tell him much about how the operation was going on. But she accepts tell him where they bring Jason to operate him.

When he gives the information to the others, they decide not everybody should wait in front of the door.

Bruce and Oliver were the only one who refuses flatly to stay in the room. Damian goes with them because all the distress scent and Lian’s cries make him uncomfortable.

* * *

“Mister?

-Elizabeth Catherine Harper.” He answers with a monotone voice before kiss Jason’s hand that he holds

Why is he so cold?

“What happen? He starts getting angry. What do you do?

-Mister, we can’t take care of your child and your mate and you.

-Because you take care of him? Then why is he like that?

-Made him go out. The surgeon order without look at him at it makes him angrier

-Why is Jason like that?! What did you do?!”

In spite of all good sense, when her daughter left the room in her incubator, Roy became verbally violent.

And Jason doesn’t react.

The staff is forced to evacuate him by force.

And Jason still doesn’t react. His arms hangs beside the bed. He didn’t even try to keep holding Roy’s hand.

“Let me go! Roy yells. Let me go!”

He falls on the floor in tears, screaming. He was becoming crazy.

It wasn’t like that the birth of their daughter should happen. It was supposed to be a happy event.

“Leave him alone. I take care of him.”

He doesn’t know how but he found himself in Oliver’s arms suddenly.

“I am here. I am here.” He hugging him

The alpha’s scent calms him a little. He desperately cries in his dad’s arms.

* * *

When Bruce, Oliver and Damian arrive in the corridor, they saw the incubator exist the room follow by a distress Roy.

“I stay with the pup.” Damian said before follow the nurses without wait for an answer

Seeing his son, his pup like this broke something in Oliver. He moves without realizes what he was doing. He approaches the crawling form Roy was and takes him in his arms, forbid anyone to touch him.

“He tells me … Roy murmurs. That he doesn’t care about our baby’s gender. But I know… I know he wanted a little girl… Our little Elizabeth Catherine. And he didn’t even look at her!”

Roy’s voice broke.

“She is beautiful. Why didn’t he look at her?

-Come here. Oliver said force to stand up. What if you present her to me?

-But … Jason … I need stay with him.”

Roy falls on a chair, unable to move away from the operate room.

“What happen?” Bruce asks to one of a nurse who was returned to the room

The nurse glances at Roy then at Bruce.

“Please.”

The nurse sighs.

“The little girl is premature and she will have all the medical care she need.

-What about the mother? Jason Johnson?

-We still try to stop the bleeding. Now please, stay here, all of you.”

* * *

Damian is sited in front of the incubator. He was thinking it will be easier to stay with a baby that his distress father.

But seeing a so fragile little human being link to tubs and needles was disturbing.

He informs the rest of the family about the birth of Jason’s daughter and where she was.

Some minutes after his message, Tim sit next to him with Lian still hugging him. The rest was behind them because of the lack of chair.

“Here, look this is your little sister. Tim whispers. Do you want say hi?”

Lian looks at her curiously.

“She is small.

-Well, she is your little sister after all. Her name is Elizabeth.

-Does she have to stay at the hospital too?

-For some weeks then you will all live together.

-And Jayjay? Why Daddy and Jayjay aren’t here?

-I am sure they will come as soon as they can.”

* * *

“Mister, I have to inform you, there was a problem during the operation …

-Which problem?

-What did you do?

-Mister, I am sorry …

-Shut up! … Jaybird … My Jaybird it can’t happen …

-Please I know it is difficult for you now …”

* * *

When Jason opens his eyes, he doesn’t feel anything, no fear, no happiness. Only emptiness. And everything around him was so luminous; he had to close them again.

There was a gently hand who caress his hair. It makes him think of his mother, Catherine. When he was younger and she wasn’t high, she was keeping him in her arms, coo about his curly hairs. He was feeling so loved, so safe then. He almost fell asleep.

But something was wrong.

His belly was flat.

Where is his baby? Why aren’t they with him?

“Shh my Jaybird.”

His mother never calls him like that.

“Rest well. Everything’s alright.”

Jason shakes his head with a frown. That’s not true.

“My baby, he whispers his mouth is patsy, where are them? How are they?

-Our little Elizabeth is fine. The doctors put her on an incubator but they are optimistic she will be alright.

-Elizabeth? A little girl?

-A perfect angel.

-I have to see her.”

Jason tries to sit but his head is spinning. He is forced to stay still.

“You have to rest.

-I can’t believe it. She was there. He said touching his belly. I have to see her.

-Look, you can’t go see her until you rest a few hours.

-I am fine, Roy. Jason said trying to prove that he was awake enough

-Did you even realize we aren’t alone?” Roy asks amused

Jason frowns and only sees now that Bruce keeps him still too. And he looks too pleased by Jason’s perplexity.

“That doesn’t count. You are Batman.”

Bruce and Roy laugh at that.

“Well, I know, me and some others professor train you better than that. So you definitely need rest.

-You don’t understand! Jason panics. I need to see her! She was just there!

-Calm down. We know you want to see her, but right now you have to rest a little more. Roy insist putting on Jason’s lap an enormous teddy bear

-What the fuck?! Roy, I am not a kid anymore!

-It is a present from Lian. I was thinking her scent could help you.

-Fuck. Lian, where is she? Is she alright? Jason worried unconsciously hugging like a baby

-She is at the park with Dick. She is safe and sound. Truly Jason, you can’t find a proudest big sister.”

Jason smile a little, reassured to hear that.

“Now, if you’re ready, Roy said, I will show you a photo of Eliza. That’s ok for you?

-Of course it is! Show me her!”

When Roy shows him the picture frame framing Eliza’s photo, Jason broke in tears.

Eliza still has her eyes closed; she is on her back, with a contrite pout. She has very short light hair; maybe she will be red-haired like Roy. There is a purple penguin plush against her; in her mouth she put one of its wings in her mouth.

“Lian choose her plush too. Roy admits. The doctor agrees we give her a plush with our scent.”

She is gorgeous. She isn’t an angel, she is a goddness.

But he can’t help but see the tubs and the needles.

“She is fine, Jason. Bruce tells him. Look at me. She is fine.

-Bruce is right. In a few weeks we can bring her to home and the fact that she birth at eight month won’t have consequence on her health.

-I am sorry …

-You don’t have to be.

-Of course I have! She is alone in a freaking incubator because I was too stupid!

-It could have been happen even without your aggression. Bruce tries to explain to him. It’s pretty usually for a child to be a premature.

-It’s because I am her mother. Jason shakes his head. What was I thinking? I am rotten. I destroy everything I touch.

-No. No, Jason. That’s not true.

-I hurt Lian, I hurt Eliza, I hurt you. Jason panics pushing away the teddy bear and the photo

-Jaybird …

-Don’t touch me!”

Roy and Bruce exchange a look. The doctor warns them that Jason could react badly when he will wake up. The delivery was pretty traumatic. It’s happen that mother who was unconscious during the birth disown the child. Most of the time it was momentary, with emotional support, the mother success recognize their children.

And with Jason’s mental state, Roy and Bruce weren’t surprise by the violence of his reaction. They were sure Jason will blame himself when he will wake up.

They both try to persuade Jason to calm down. But he keeps crying and screaming while he circles his belly with his arms.

He completely shut down, unable to really hear their voice or look at what happen around him.

When he becomes conscious again, Bruce and Roy aren’t here. The teddy bear and the photo are placed on a tablet beside Jason’s bed in a way he see it immediately. The sheet covers him a little more than he was wake up. There is also a beautiful bouquet of red rose.

“Are you feeling better Master Jason?”

Only now he sees Alfred siting next to him, a book in his lap.

“How long?

-How long since what Master Jason?

-I don’t really know. Jason admits. Since Eliza’s birth I suppose.

-Miss Elizabeth is born for two weeks now. The doctors hope she could return to your home in three or four weeks.

-Is she fine?

-She is despite being a premature.

-Good.

-Do you want to know what happen?

-Not really. But tell me. I feel good enough to hear it.

-Don’t hesitate tell me if you want me to stop. Well during your caesarean, you lost a lot of blood and the painkiller didn’t work.

-Yeah that I know.

-Because of that you pass out. Alfred continues as if Jason doesn’t talk. And it seems like there was confusion between the surgeon and the nurses. They have thrown away all the blood you have lost during the operation so they couldn’t make you a blood transfusion.

-Seriously? Shit.

-Language. It makes you stay unconscious for more than a week.

-I was unconscious for a whole week? Did I … I don’t really remember Eliza’s birth. Did I hug her?

-Not yet. Alfred admits with a sad smile. Only Master Roy and some nurses I think.

-Maybe it is better like that. Jason said starting to cry

-I hope that you don’t think of abandon your pup.

-Why not? It was stupid from me to think I could be a mother. That what I have with Roy and Lian could last.

-Master Jason …

-I am not good for them, Alfie. I was never good for anyone.

-That’s not true. Don’t you remember how happy you make Master Bruce and I?

-And I died.

-It wasn’t your fault…

-Of course it was and … I am sorry.

-For what?

-I never wanted make you suffer. Neither by dying, nor coming back.

-I am glad you have been returned to us. We are all.

-You shouldn’t be. It was a mistake. It was an abnormally. Everything that I do is an error.

-You must not be serious. Master Jason, you must have realize by now how loved you are. How I love you. How Master Bruce and yours brothers love you. How Miss Lian love you. How Master Roy love you. Yours others friends love you as well.

-Alfie …

-No one received that much of love by so many people if they don’t deserve it. That is the true, Master Jason.

-Eliza must not love me.

-I am afraid I have to tell you a true that no one wants tell to the future parent. Alfred tells him. But a baby so young doesn’t love anymore much than being clean and eat.”

Jason laughs at that. He didn’t expect it. It was a so cynical and awful thing to say.

“That’s horrible, Alfie. That can be true.

-Well maybe I am not totally fair with Miss Elizabeth.

-Oh really? You can admit that you can be wrong.

-I didn’t say that I was wrong, Master Jason. I only said I may not have been fair with your daughter.

-How so?

-She seems tenderly love this plush that Miss Lian choose for her, with the scent of all her family, your scent.

-She doesn’t know this is me.

-Maybe. But if Master Roy didn’t succeed make you hug Miss Elizabeth during her birth; he put her on your chest nevertheless. So maybe she does know.”

Jason stays silent, looking at the teddy bear and the photo of Eliza.

“Why does love hurt so much? Jason ask

-Because we worry for the people that we love.”

* * *

Against Jason’s desire to see his daughter, he doesn’t ask at Alfred to let him see her.

He waits that Roy visits him. When Roy saw that Jason was more awake and smile at him, Roy’s scent betray his happiness.

“Jaybird, are you feeling better?

-Yeah. Sorry about all of that.

-Don’t be. Don’t know if I could as strong as you in the same circumstance.

-You could be better than me clearly. Thanks for the rose.

-Glad you like it.”

Roy looks lovingly at him before kiss him and scent him. The relief Roy feels is so strong. He was so wretched when he lost Jason as his tower of strength. For a few years now, they were here for each other. When the doctor tells them that the pregnancy couldn’t end well, Roy didn’t doubt that Jason and he would overcome that together. Never he though their pain could be so strong and different, that it could separate them for a moment.

“I want to see Eliza. Jason said uncertain. Can you take me to see her?

-Evidently! Roy smile. Lian is with her, with Dick. Do you want to see her too or do you prefer see her later?

-No, I want see our two daughters.

-Good. Lian and Eliza will be so happy to see you. Roy said while he bring the wheelchair closer to the bed

-I am pretty sure I can walk, Roy.

-That’s will be the first time you will walk since the operation. I don’t want take any risk.”

Jason grumbles but Roy was pretty insistent and he sit on the wheelchair with a pout that his mate keep kissing even when he push Jason in the corridor.

“Roy! The wall! Be careful! Fuck I want to leave this hospital one day, you know?

-I am careful.” Roy sings song before kiss his neck

Jason becomes more and more anxious as the babies smell becoming stronger, at one moment he can even smell Lian. He rubs his belly unconsciously like he wanted feel her move. He still doesn’t really understand how his little baby can be anywhere but in him.

“Are you ready?

-No. Jason confesses. But I want do it.

-Ok. I am here. But I have to warn you.

-What?

-Eliza is as beautiful as her mother.

-Don’t make me laugh, my stiches still hurt me.”

When Jason and Roy enter in the nursery, Lian immediately see them.

“Jayjay!” She exclaim with joy running to hug him

Roy explains to her that Jason was so sad he may say hurtful thing to anyone who came close to him. He tells her that sometimes people do that to try to protect themselves. Lian doesn’t understand how you can say something horrible to someone you love, but Roy didn’t listen to her logical and reasonable arguments.

“Be gentle, Pumpkins. Roy said to her

-Jayjay! She said like she didn’t hear her father. Are you going to come home? I miss your cooking so much!

-Hey! I didn’t hear you complain these past weeks. Roy defend himself

-I miss you too.” Jason said to Lian kissing her temple, her nose, her cheeks making her laugh

Roy laughs with them while he pushes the wheelchair to the incubator. Dick smiles at them.

“Good to see you, Littlewing.

-Good to see you too, Goldie.”

Nervous, Jason let his eyes lay on the baby, on his precious daughter. He keeps Lian on his arms but put one of his hands on the incubator. He wishes he could touch her, hug her, and kiss her.

If only he didn’t take risk during his pregnancy.

“Are you sad, Jayjay? Lian asks miserably when Jason start to cry

-That’s ok, sweetheart. Jason promises. It is happy tear. I am so glad I have you, have your little sister. You make me so happy.”

Jason keeps kissing Lian and smile to Eliza.

He doesn’t know but at this moment he reassures Lian not only about his mental health but also about his love for her.

Lian is young but she understands that her biological parents don’t get along, that she was a surprise for Roy. And when Jason and Roy tell her they will have a child, she was worried about her place in her family. She was so ready to hate her young sibling but the first time she saw her so fragile she couldn’t do that.

So now, hear that Jason loves her as much as his biological daughter that it makes him cry, makes her feel better.

“I’m sorry for the last few weeks. Jason said to everyone

-Don’t be. The last months were rude.”

More than anyone could have suspected. But Jason let himself hope that things would go well from now on.

* * *

Jason wasn’t happy when he has to leave the hospital without Eliza.

“How did you do that every day? Jason asks to Roy

-It’s because of that I take so many photo of her. Roy answers with a smile while give Jason his tablet

-What do you want to eat, sweetheart? Jason asks to Lian after cooing on the new photo of Eliza

-Jaybird, no. Roy protests when they quite the parking in their car. You don’t have to cook. We will take a take out.

-I love to cook. Jason argues. Lian, what do you want to eat?

-Chili con carne, please!

-Well if you say please I can’t refuse.”

Immediately at their apartment, Lian want show Jason Eliza’s room. They paint the wall in a light green color, they choose cute white furniture. In the cradle, a confortable sheet with a floral pattern is ready to welcome Eliza. In the wardrobe, the clothes are folded and clean.

The only thing that miss is Eliza.

Jason almost chokes up when he see little plush of Green Arrow and Batman.

“What the …? Don’t tell me Oliver and Bruce buys it.

-No. Roy admits with a grin. They buy plush of Green Arrow and Batman as big as you.

-You’re kidding, right?

-I wish. I succeed make them give the receipt so I change it. I could even buy Lian another toy and the toy of the next customers with the difference.

-They are unbelievable.

-There is also a bet about which plush she will love the most.

-Unbelievable.

-So do you like it? Lian asks him. I help Daddy.

-You did marvelous, my love. Jason praises her. I love it and I am sure Eliza will love it too.”

Lian smiles happily and tells an anecdote for each furniture and toy in the room.

Jason listen her patiently with a big smile. Roy hugs him and kisses his neck.

When Eliza will be with them, everything will be perfect.

* * *

Jason is wake up at 2 a.m. the day they are suppose get her from the hospital. He tries to fall asleep, he really tries but he doesn’t success.

Quietly, he leaves their bed. At first he checks that Lian sleep well. Then he goes in Eliza’s room to rearrange some plush and sheets. After he goes to the kitchen, to draw some milk in case he doesn’t success breast-feeding Eliza.

When he finally finish it, it is only 3 a.m. He will become crazy.

A loud sound wakes up suddenly Roy. Confused, he looks Jason’s side of bed and frown when he sees no one. He looks then at his alarm clock. It is 4:45 a.m.

A second sound follows by an insult.

He groans before get up.

First, he looks at Lian. His daughter is still asleep.

“Lucky girl.” He thinks before go to the kitchen

In the kitchen, he sees Jason cook what seems like the tenth dish.

“Jaybird, I swear that I love you but, what the fuck?

-I just … I was worried.

-And you stress cooking, I know.” Roy said

Most of the time, with Roy stress eating so they do a great team. But now, Roy isn’t hungry. He is just tired.

He prepares a coffee before sit down.

“Why didn’t you wake me?

-I was wake up at 2 a.m.

-Fuck!

-I know.

-Why?

-I told you I was worried.

-But why at 2 a.m.?”

Jason rolls his eyes and finish prepares his dish.

“Is that a chocolate fondant? Roy asks

-There is vanilla ice cream on the freezer.

-Good. You will eat some with me.

-Ok. Just let me finish that and put the rest on the fridge.”

When they are both sit with a piece of cake and a scoop of ice cream, Roy asks:

“Do you feeling better?

-Not really. I am keep worry.

-Do you know why you worry?

-No. Jason laughs. I wish I know so I could find a solution but …

-What do you want to do then?

-Get Eliza from the hospital.

-Well, you can only go take her at 8:30 a.m.

-I know. Jason pouts eating

-But what I can propose you is we finish your delicious dessert, and then I help you pass time in our bedroom.

-Thank you for your sacrifice. Jason jokes

-What can I say? I could do anything for you.

-Before I agree with you, I have two things to tell you.

-I’m listening.

-Well first, I just draw milk so my nipples hurt me.

-Again? You did that yesterday.

-Yeah but I wanted be sure there will be enough.

-I hope Eliza have my appetite. Next thing?

-For the next kid, you will be the one pregnant.

-Deal.” Roy laughs before they kiss passionately

* * *

They are at the hospital’s reception at 8:30 a.m.

They sign as quickly as they can all the papers; try to focus on what the doctor tells them. They take advantage of the opportunity to thanks again Doctor Armstrong. They give them one of cakes Jason make with one of Lian’s drawing. The doctor was really surprised but affected by all of that.

“I just did my job.”

Finally, finally, Eliza is put out her incubator and place in Jason’s arms. Roy wanted to take her too but since he had already the chance to hold her, he doesn’t protest.

“Hey honey. You can finally come to home with us. Jason whispered teary

-Can I hold her too? Lian asks

-Not for the moment. She is still too fragile, but you can kiss her if you want.”

Lian nods and Roy take her in his arms so she can kiss her forehead.

“She is so soft! She exclaims ecstatic

-Her head’s bone is still forming. It is for that.

-So cool.”

Despite the weakness of her arms, she strives to hold her plush all the way long to the car. She let it go only because Lian want hold her tiny hands.

Discreetly, Jason takes a photo to his two daughters and sends it immediately to everyone.

“Lian, Eliza is still very young. Most of the time she will just want to eat, sleep and cry, so be patient with her. Ok?

-Can I play with her?

-When she was a little older.”

Lian pouts at that but keep try to play with Eliza. She is moving Eliza’s plush in front of her to make her react. Eliza screams but it was more like a piercing laugh so Roy and Jason let them.

“I love you. All of you. Jason said fondly to them

-We love you too Jaybird.”

* * *

Leaving Gotham was harder that Jason though.

His relationship with Bruce gets better and he was nice have his ancient pack and his new you become one.

But Poison Ivy turns the park where they bring their daughter to play into a gigantic planting of carnivorous plants. And his decision was easier to take.

They move to another state, sunnier than Gotham in a bigger house.

After Jason graduated, he become teacher for student said “difficult”. All the people, who don’t really know Jason, try to dissuade him. An omega, even built like him, can’t support a work this stressful with mostly young disrespectful alpha full of hormone. And it was true that Jason’s work wasn’t easy, especially because he have two young children. But he becomes easily the favorite teacher of his students.

Roy still doing Arsenal and he patent some of his inventions. They also rent some of their safe house worldwide, to have more clean money.

For two years, they live their lives quietly, as quietly as they relate to the superheroes.

Jason put in bed his daughters before correct some homework in his bed. Usually Roy works until late in the night in his workshop, so Jason is surprise when his mate comes join him.

“You go to bed early today. He said with a smile

-Yeah I was rethinking about our deal. Roy answers kissing Jason’s neck

-This kink is still a hard no.

-I understand that. I didn’t talk about that.

-About what then?

-About having another child.

-If you want another, you will be the one pregnant.

-Yeah, I know.”

Roy takes one of Jason’s hands and put it on his belly. Jason's wide-eyed gasping.

“What do you think about it? Would you like being a father?

-Yes! Of course I do!”

They both laugh happily between kiss subjugated with happiness.

Jason still doesn’t know if he will protect his family or be the doom of their existence. He still doesn’t understand why love hurt so much. But he will be damned before he let them go, before he gives up his happiness.


End file.
